Talk:Hero Weapons
For the Sword Hilt morphs on the arcane bit where it says that the pommel becomes an aqua colour, is that with all spells? My sword said specifically LIGHTNING In many Fable 3 videos I have seen weapons in the armory called "Hero Weapons" Ex: hero sword, hero pistol, hero rifle, ect. They seem to be very plain in some videos but unique in others. From the videos, I have seen a "hero" version of almost every weapon known so far. Anyone think there is strong evidence to say these are the base weapons of fable that will have the greatest amount of customization? If you really think we should delete this go ahead, but it seems very possible that what I have stated is the case. Aleksandr the Great 01:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) confirmation? "In the beginning of the game, you have to choose between the Hero Sword and the Hero Hammer. Later, you have to choose between the Hero Pistol and the Hero Rifle. The weapon you didn't choose will be stored in the Armory of the Sanctuary." Anyone able to add confirmation or should this be removed? Alpha Lycos 05:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's in Gamespots 50 min playthrough, perhaps it could be slightly reworded. During the first main quest, in Brightwall Academy, you have to choose between the Hero Sword and the Hero Hammer. Later on in the quest, you have to choose between the Hero Pistol and the Hero Rifle. The weapon you do not choose will be stored in the Armoury of the Sanctuary. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 09:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Morph list needed? I don't think the morph list is really needed. I've had three different playthroughs and had my sword get the same look from different explainations. Like the cutlass hilt I got from finding treasure chests. I got a blade from using combat magic that I also got from spending time with my weapon. Alpha Lycos 00:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) --->I have provided my test findings to the Sword Hilts section. From what I've read across multiple forums and seen with Hammers during this testing, I believe this shows the variety for each hilt type is universal and there are only about 4-6 variations at each stage of development. Unfortunately testing at higher stages of development gets progressively harder as overlapping prerequisites limit the ability to continue testing along multiple paths. We will need more feedback before we can better assess which requirements offer the same visual changes. Immortal Zweihander 01:58, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Are there any unique traits? There are lists of "known" Morths for all 4 weapon types. In my Hilt Morph, I noticed the same Morph occured to both my Sword & Hammer. Then a different Morph on my Pistol & Rifle. I was using the Sword and Pistol, but the unused ones recieved the same upgrades. My own morphs was Fireball for the melee weapons, and treasure chests opened for the ranged weapons. I suspect all morphs may occur to any of the weapons, seemingly at random. (Likely there is a pool of stats that you have passed a certain level of and it will pull from one of those.) Are there any morphs that are actually unique to only the sword, hammer, rifle, or pistol? 02:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC)]] Pictures of the morphs? Would it not be possible to have pictures of the morph, as well as the description of how to achieve it? Confirming universal customization paths As speculated in my original (pre-registered) modifications to the page, I believe that the customization paths are universal across all four weapons. Recent contributions from the past couple of days have helped to better catalog these findings. However, I have noticed that the Darkness Effect (Level 5 - Aura) is absent from the sword modifications list. I'll see if I can't confirm this over the next few days with my own testing, though Shadows are a bit troublesome to find in enough bulk with the exception of two events in the game. Regardless, I think it's reasonable to say that it's there. Great work on collaborating with the findings on the wholly unexplained and rigid weapon customization system, everyone. I think we've almost got it nailed down.Immortal Zweihander 01:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Remember to sign your talk page posts when you make them. Alpha Lycos 21:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) How many variations? I think that it would be wise to write how many possible variations their is. But Just multiplying it won't work... will it? K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 20:12, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The morph system allows 23,328 morph combinations per weapon, and 93,312 combinations in total. The hero weapon morph system allows 1,728 morph combinations per weapon, 6,912 unique hero weapon combinations in total. So yes, Peter Molyneux was technically correct that there are more than 80,000 weapons, but in truth, only 6,979 weapons available to the player. Ossuarium (talk) 23:16, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Format Change? Is there any specific reason that the page format has been condensed? It's now quite difficult to find specific morphs for specific parts of weapons since they are no longer sorted apart from eachother. Also, it appears that the images have been pulled from the page as well. I would recommend reverting it to it's previous organization by weapon type, but I didn't want to make the change without discussing it first. Any thoughts? Dragoon Pheonix 15:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :For the sake of ease-of-use, here is the previous version for comparison. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Silikin Tyth: Here here. I also dislike that the pictures of the sword blades have been removed, as well as the descriptions of the hilts. I also believe that we should put up a vote. Any thoughts on that? Morph Chances After several playthroughs I'm becoming convinced that the wiki's current assertion that morphs are percentage-based on your previous actions is incorrect. Despite making every effort to eschew certain practices and rushing the story in order to cultivate certain morphs, I'm still receiving undesirable morphs with what I can only describe as alarming regularity. For example, at the moment I am trying to morph my melee weapons black, and even though I've slaughtered a multitude of wolves I'm having a lot of trouble getting it. Yet, despite having consumed roughly half-a-dozen potions through the story up to this point, I've gotten green through several resets. There was an earlier theory that simply performing the bare basics required for a morph threw it into a "pool" out of which the game randomly chose a morph out of all of those available, and as far as I can tell the only real way to influence your morphs is by keeping certain morphs out of the pool by not meeting the requirements. (For example, I've not kicked any chickens, murdered, etc., so I've not had an evil morph show up once.) Can anyone confirm or deny conclusively? Monolithica 18:46, November 20, 2010 (UTC) This is correct. ONE single instance of performing a prerequisite for a certain morph, and that is all needed. Kicking one chicken one yard by accident, exists on the same plane and is as weighty as donating millions of gold to beggars, etc. The odds are only percentage-based in the sense of, if one totally abstains from a certain activity linked to a certain morph alteration, such a morph shall not exist by default in one's "pool". The best one can do is rigorously harness the Hero's behavior almost neurotically in "controlled chaos", and then employ a second controller with a higher-levelled Hero save/identity (exiting/leaving, re-entering if/when desired morph does not appear) in console co-op, allowing one to inch closer to one's imagined desired aesthetic picture... also by slaughtering roughly a hundred innocent civilians give the blood soaked aura morph its like a black dripping tar type of look i only have it on the hero sword but it looks cool We Need Images While what we have is very informative, we still need images of the weapon morphs. Please, anyone who can get images, please add them with titles/descriptions. Thanks to those who have already done so. Whoever removed the titles/descriptions from the images, as well as the two blade images... you're now on my "list" :P Silikin Tyth 05:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Silikin Tyth Runes Does anybody know an easy way to get your morality low enough to get the red runes without having to wait until the Bowerstone Industrial section in which you have to earn 100 guild seals? I let Saker live so I could buy Crunchy Chicks from the Mercenary Camp, but it didn't work well (I already tried killing him). On each of these attempts, I killed a lot of villagers and guards in Brightwall. I got the morality down to the dark red section (But not that far away from light red) and I got white runes. But when I got it into light blue before, I got blue. Please help, and thank you. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 12:39, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Killing innocents seems to be the only way, also doing the evil choices at the beginning helps. You can also do it with evil expressions I think.--Alpha Lycos 06:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) -25 and -25 points in the "evil" direction for the first two real choices, true; interrelatedly, evil or seemingly only gross but actually evil expressions are under-appreciated in Hero Morphology, as user pointed out above uncertainly - but it's certain - the impact is big from "evil expressions"; so, one needn't harm the infrastructure when weaponized for the devilish, reddened look. No need to kill innocents (how to kill innocents at such an early stage in the narrative - I am talking Bowerstone Castle, Dweller Camp section - I mean, anyway...except...via co-op?)... You can have the extreme morph alignment look in either direction after a one hour or two if committed, just no flourish accentuation yet... Despite the logical ridiculousness of merely burping rudely being equivalent to devasting hamlets genocidally, the villagers receive and react to the two things identically and merely by belching A LOT, one can even begin morphing in the alabaster skin, classic villain direction in the first quest or two. In fact, I noticed one can begin morphological demonism even in Bowerstone Castle gardens, amid the disgruntled, offended aristoi (if insanely committed to belching for several hours... 10-20 belches approx. for a Dwelller or Brightwell peasant to become "fearful" of you - patiently proceed from victim to victim thus, odiously, if interested... funny, honestly... They exist terrified to the utmost of you, grant you massive discounts, etc., without you ever having done one transgressive thing, call you the worst names in the world expressing villainy; despite it all, with successful burping, you need not have hurt a fly... Seems to be a bit of roulette. On my second playthrough, and decided I wanted ornate or elegant weapons. grabbed all the chests I could remember and gave a couple thousand gold away to beggars. Then I just saved in front of the chest I was attempting, open it and see if both weapons for that chest got what I wanted. I did this 5 times with melee and 4 with range. A bit of hit and miss, but eventually sword, hammer and rifle became ornate and pistol became elegant. This would mean doing what is required to get the part you want increases the chance it appears, then just patience til one or both of the weapons change to your liking. SpeedLancer 22:40, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Chicken Kicken Good I'm rather positive that you don't get the Bone Blade for the Hero Sword from just kicking chickens. You need to KILL them by kicking them off things (bridges). This can also effect your hammer's head : This is incorrect. You can get any of the morphs that require cruelty to chickens simply by kicking them. However, as far as I know no one is sure just how many chickens you need to kick to unlock the morph (or how much of any one action is required to unlock any one morph, for that matter), so if it's not showing up for you, try kicking more. It started showing up for me at 50 kicks, though it may be far less than that. Monolithica 18:44, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Pictures There is a full morph list with pictures here. Can anyone put them in? Doonut 17:24, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Fable 3 Weapon morphs shouldnt of been made into DLC... All i can say is its fucking retarded... I have no clue what your on about as weapon morphing isn't DLC. Also please keep your posts civil and signed.--Alpha Lycos 10:22, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :This person might be talking about The Bloodstone Bludgeon and Gusket's Musket Free Weapons Pack DLC. Still pointless, though. TheIndifferentist 07:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Runes Just a question do the runes change color though out the game depending on your morality? 23:46, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Good morality gives blue runes, neutral gives grey I think, and evil gives red. So depending on how your morality is will give what colour it is.--Alpha Lycos 03:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Pictures All the pictures look like the Pistol.....why is this? T-888 07:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :If you click the picture you will see the reason, its named "Hero Weapon.jpg" or "Hero Weapons.jpg" so shows up for all images as the info box uses the name of the page as a search. Its happened many times before.--Alpha Lycos 08:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) xbox save editing how are morphs logged? is it modular so logged like sword: grip:arcane; body:angelic; color:red; aura:etherial; pistol: grip:bone; body:crystal; color:blue; aura:lightning; axe:...ect/ (as opposed to the arcane grip angelic body red etherial sword being its own model vs another completely stand alone image for arcane grip angelic body silver etherial sword and the game just picks which 1 to load?) If modular anybody know how to edit a save file to alter the morphs we have manually?(ex change an arcane grip angelic body red etherial sword to a arcane grip organic body red etherial sword by modifying the value stored for body) :Its randomly decided based on your stats. Nothing sets it really, since you can get any morph as long as you meet the stats. Other then that we don't know. Best bet is try find a modding site for it.--Alpha Lycos 06:46, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it is modular. I cannot figure out how to edit a save file, but using fable3mod forums, you can configure a mod to force all weapons to have a specific morph. Unfortunately, this is only a cosmetic effect and is not saved on the weapon, as in it forces all weapons to use the same morphs. Ossuarium (talk) 11:48, March 23, 2013 (UTC) X360 gamer points I got a weapon upgrade that doesn't seem to be mentioned on this page: "Your exploits outside the world of Albion have caused your weapon to adopt a benign appearance." I guess this is going by my gamer score (around 27,000) ? That is, the total points of all achievements earned in all games played. I'm not sure what mod it gave me, I guess it is crystal (on my rifle). 09:46, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Morph stats Soo, it describes morphs in relation to appearance, but does it give some other stats? Because I've noticed, that some barrels give you shotgun spray, and some don't. Anyone've noticed something like gold per hit or improved damage? 19:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) :All they give is basic modifications, like shotgun spray or extra zoom. The gold per hit and improved damage are only given to the Legendary weapons.--Alpha Lycos 19:57, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Clip capacity table test edit Clip Capacity The clip capacity is the number of shots a ranged weapon can deliver before reloading is nessessary. This number increases based on the ranged level chests opened on the Road to Rule. (see table) Re: Rifle morphs due to criminal activity There seems to be a question as to which morph occurs to your hero rifle when criminal activity is performed. I can verify that the morph that you get is the Onyx and not the Clockwork gun barrel. This morph is most like the barrel of the Simmons's Shotgun or the Ol' Malice but for a slightly shorter muzzle. If no one disputes this, I will edit this page accordingly.Garry Damrau(talk) 14:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sounds good. Do you know whether you get the Clockwork barrel on the rifle from co-op play (Your ability to meet other Heroes has had an effect on the pattern of your weapon)? That seems to be the other side of this discrepancy. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:45, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I did not know to check that but I have a few off-line saves still at level 2 ranged that I will use to check that out. I downloaded a screen shot of my criminal rifle that you could use for Onyx Rifle if you want to replace the one that's there.Garry Damrau(talk) 23:36, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Meeting other Heroes produces the Onyx morph. Same barrel as criminal activity. Thanks E, I see you edited the page accordingly. 17:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Adding Requirements / Pictures Updating the pictures to show the modular changes for the weapon morphs, as well as adding in the specific requirement for some of the morphs. IE) 5 gifts from villager The pictures will be updated soon, the requirements edit took longer than i thought. Ossuarium (talk) 12:48, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Great idea! It'd be good to get some definitives on the numbers. I also approve the modular images, then you know exactly what you're looking at. Good job! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :The picture of the Balverine hammer says Jack's Hammer on the bottom but it does not resemble the Jack's Hammer that is in the Xbox version of the game. Maybe The Champion hammer looks like that, but I have never seen a Balverine Hammer on the Xbox. I agree with E, great job on the requirements. Garry Damrau(talk) 02:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm modding the weapons to force them into modulars, so you can see the seperate blade / barrel from the handle. Ignore the weapon names, they are completely inaccurate. Ossuarium (talk) 06:03, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Updated the pictures once again, cropping to remove the weapon names to prevent further confusion. I'll do the special effects and handles at a later time, I'd rather tackle the morphing rework. Ossuarium (talk) 07:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Very nice, well done! Now that we have a consistent set of higher-res images, I would also support an increase in thumbnail size to 220 or 250. The captions may also be unnecessary now, as it is much clearer what we are looking at. What does anyone else think? I'll make these changes in an hour or so in order to get an idea of what it would look like. It can, of course, easily be undone. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:24, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I support that notion. Ossuarium (talk) 13:56, March 24, 2013 (UTC) New Findings Chest 5 also increases the morph size of your hammer. It's script shows Gameflow.PrimaryMeshSize = "SizeNormal" direct:battlechest.lua Gameflow.PrimaryMeshSize = "SizeLarge" Also another find, hero weapons do indeed use primary and secondary colours. As far as I know, they are preset, so having the status message "... wolves ... black colour." forces your weapon to adopt a black primary color and metallic purple secondary color. Also, the stats displayed on the statstracker in the xlive room are inaccurate. A seperate stats list is saved per save file which is used to determine the morph. The statstracker attempts to combine the stats of your most recent save for each new character, but its insanely buggy and may wipe the stats completely or calculate incorrect and/or impossible statistics. Ossuarium (talk) 09:00, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I am really not surprised that there are different stats records. Some of the stats shown to you are cumulative over all saves combined and some pertain only to the current save. There would need to be some way for the program to not apply cumulative stats when considering what morphs are possible. I can take photos of fully upgraded weapons but it would be very hard to determine exactly what primary and secondary colours are there as some are very hard to see. Let's just do the best we can. This is already more information than absolutely needed so let's just have fun with it.Garry Damrau(talk) 09:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :I read elsewhere (somewhere in that old LH Forum thread) that the level 5 chest increases the size of all the weapons (not just the hammer). Does that follow with what you've found? This supposedly results in a larger sword blade and a longer pistol and rifle barrel. :That's some interesting stuff you found about colours. Does that mean each separate description (of which there appear to be 19) has the potential to define a set secondary colour that is independent of the primary? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:29, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I'll mark the page on my findings. Ossuarium (talk) 12:05, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes again, I added the colors. I also have screenshots. I am 100% sure of the colors I have added currently, as I ran a script to generate 100 living weapons, so I've seen the colors on different weapon morph sets at least 3 times. Ossuarium (talk) 13:45, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :I need help. As I live on a military base, I can't play online, so I can't find out the final 2 color combinations dealing with xlive. I'll get the last red combo and the auras up soon-ish as well. Ossuarium (talk) 14:00, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :I can get screen shots of the two remaining colour combinations and I will post them here. Maybe you can tell better what the secondary colours are. Garry Damrau(talk) 03:52, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Well I finally got screen shots of the Hero Weapons with the colour for marrying other heroes and now I find that has already been done. Now I need to find the purple one for playing Co-op. (Gee I wish I'd known that before I saved my game with the silver colour.) BTW a Hero hammer with the Bone handle and the Good 1 head (See Scythe's Warhammer) looks awesome with the black and silver for killing wolves. -Garry Damrau(talk) 05:00, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ossuarium and Garry tried to explain above the issue of F3 stat-tracking peculiarity - I wonder if the chaos can be explained, however - After all these years, it yet remains a good question as to the nature and impact of Fable III "stat-tracking" apropos Hero Weapons. Merely by engaging in "incestuous" couch co-op, I have discovered, one can radically, seemingly irreversibly set in stone the statistics for a certain "Hero-identity" conjoined to a certain gamertag. I cannot make any sense of it, honestly - e.g., the other day I began a Princess who possessed NO statistics (i.e., I immediately saved this Princess in the Bowerstone Castle Garden), and when I re-uploaded the Princess on another Hero-save file (gaining Guild Seals passively by having her tag along as the other Hero did "extreme morph" expressions to guardsmen), the poor girl, in her Hero weapon morphosis, was guilty of sexual mania, slaughtering innocent souls and Babylonian orgiasticism and all sorts of weird stuff - a rare evil Hero I once created for scientific purposes, apparently undead and whose statistics yet determine outcomes, merely on the same gamertag, but not on the save-file. In all my time playing, the algorithims here seem to be more chaotic than not; hopelessly mislaligned, or so convolutively cross-aligned, any integral methodical representation of one's actual Hero save play-through, as currently existed and outcropping in Hero Weapon morphs, exists in haywire manner. If any-one knows more about the in-depth actuality of how Fable III truly maintains a "stat-tracker" and in what ways it works, etc., after all these years, no one is enlightened, so...